


Making a Memory

by toomanycurls



Series: Before the Sun Sets (HP Next-Gen) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycurls/pseuds/toomanycurls
Summary: Scorpius is tense after arguing with Albus. He and Rose leave the Slytherin common room only to find a welcome distraction in a secret staircase.





	Making a Memory

* * *

Scorpius and Rose exited the Slytherin common room with deft speed. Neither spoke until the heavy metal door clanged shut and they were several steps down the hall. It was the first time since they started dating that Albus walked in on them in the midst of making out. This had been a night where they both felt like going further than passionate kissing and tentative touching but those inclinations absconded as soon as Albus barged in.

“I don’t think he’s really mad at you,” Rose ventured in a cautious tone. “Probably just surprised.” 

“Yeah,” was all Scorpius could manage at the moment. He knew that it was difficult for Albus to see his former lover in the arms of a close relative but that was a secret Scorpius would not tell Rose. It was too complicated for their light and carefree relationship. 

They walked a bit further through the castle until Rose spotted a familiar tapestry and a wicked grin spread across her face. Pulling Scorpius after her, Rose opened a hidden doorway which lead to a rarely used passageway. 

“What’s in here?” Scorpius asked with his head cocked to one side. 

“Nothing’s in here… but we can do more stuff in here,” Rose explained coyly before pulled Scorpius towards her. 

Smiling slightly, he kissed Rose with a slow, languid pressure. Rose, who was still worked up from earlier, ran her hand down Scorpius’ stomach and tugged his shirt loose from his trousers. Sighing at her touch, Scorpius backed slowly against the wall behind him. It was a precarious place to stand as the staircase they were on had rather narrow steps and he did not fancy explaining an injury to the Head Matron under these circumstances. 

Rose had mostly unbuttoned Scorpius’ shirt when she suddenly pulled away and asked, “Is it alright if… I mean, do you want me to…” Rose glanced down at Scorpius’s tented out trousers. “Go down on you?” she finished in a shyer tone than he’d heard from her. 

“Yes… I mean, if you want to,” Scorpius breathed, wondering if Rose had just peered into his thoughts. 

Kissing Scorpius’ bare chest, Rose slowly worked down to the waistline of Scorpius’ pants. Experience with other boys made the task of unbuttoning and lowering the zip less awkward for Rose’s experienced hands. Once his trousers and boxers were on the ground, Scorpius’ hard cock was almost touching Rose’s lips.

After a smile and a glance up to Scorpius’ face, Rose wetted her lips and tentatively took her boyfriend’s dick into her mouth. Hearing the sigh escape the Slytherin boy’s mouth, Rose felt encouraged to take Scorpius further into her mouth. 

Scorpius’ face was flush as Rose’s mouth was warm around his cock. The only other person he’d felt this intimate with his dick was Albus. It was difficult not to compare the two but the unexpected turns Rose took made this experience exceptional. Rose ran her tongue around the head of Scorpius’ cock, making him gasp. 

“Oh, god, that’s… you’re amazing, R-rose,” Scorpius groaned with his fingers in his girlfriend’s hair. 

The praise motivated Rose to push Scorpius hardness to the back of her throat, earning another moan. Where Rose had used her hands to finish past boyfriends off Scorpius made her feel sexy as she eagerly thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. 

After minutes, and just as Rose’s knees were becoming uncomfortable on the stone stairs, Scorpius began to mutter, “Shit, fuck, I’m going to… oh god, I’m coming.” 

Wanting to end in a state of minimal cleanup, Rose kept Scorpius’ one-eyed trouser serpent in her mouth as he came. 

Once Scorpius recovered from the incredible sensation he found Rose’s hands and pulled her to a standing position. Not expecting any affection post orgasm, Rose was flush with pleasure as Scorpius kissed her deeply. Most boys she’d gone this far with were hesitant to engage in any kissing or closeness after receiving a blowjob. 

Scorpius, on the other hand, felt a need to express his appreciation of Rose and the pleasure she’d just given him. Kissing his girlfriend deeply, Scorpius felt more attracted to the woman in his arms than he had before. Seeing Rose’s eyes alight with lust, he wanted to satiate her. 

He’d read about cunninglingus being very enjoyable for women. With his hands on the waist of Rose’s skirt, Scorpius pulled out of their kiss and asked, “Do you want me to... “ he paused, not sure the best way to ask, “go down on you?” 

Rose nodded, not sure what exactly she had in store. This was another first for her. Scorpius kissed Rose quickly before getting to his knees. The entire area of Rose was new territory for Scorpius and he wanted to enjoy what he could see in the dim light of the hidden passageway. 

Kissing Rose’s bare thighs, Scorpius smiled at the instant reaction he got. Feeling empowered by the positive encouragement from Rose, he pulled down the pair of lacy panties Rose had on. He took a moment to look upon Rose’s most intimate area. There was too much there to fully take in so Scorpius decided to begin gently touching and kissing the folds between his girlfriend’s legs. 

Using gasps and moans as signs that he was kissing the right area or touching Rose the right way, Scorpius was able to figure out where to touch, lick, and kiss. When Scorpius found Rose’s clit, she held in a cry of pleasure. 

In order to give him better access, Rose tried to use the opposite wall for leverage but almost lost her balance. “Use my shoulder,” Scorpius murmured into Rose’s pussy. The advice and vibration against her twat were exactly what Rose needed in that moment. 

Once Scorpius began to focus on kissing and licking Rose’s clit it was hard to control the noise they were making. For Rose it was all new to have someone besides herself do more than a few tentative touches to her pussy but Scorpius was making her insides tighten in pleasure. 

Orgasm hit Rose suddenly and she cried out, “Okay, that was good.” Panting slightly, Rose went on, “That was  _ very _ good.” 

Scorpius stood up and quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve then blushed, not sure if that was rude. “We should move because people nearby may have heard us.” Rose pulled up her underwear and took Scorpius by the hand as they left for a more private area of the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in chapter 2 of Pure Intentions.


End file.
